


Untitled

by blueswan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tidbit of horror aimed at Stiles, because I love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Stiles lays alone on his bed, in his room, headphones secure, eyes closed, fingers drumming on his chest. The sound of a door quietly opening and closing missed, only the bed dipping by his hips got his attention. He opens his eyes and his mother's face stares down at him. He shuts his eyes and opens them quickly. She was still there, a small smile greeting him.  
      
      
"Mom!" Stiles scrambles to sit up, he pulls the headphones off in his rush.  
      
Her smile disappeared, her mouth tightened and opened as if to speak, but she didn't. The gap between her lips widened past the point of belief, her face became unrecognizble as his mom's. Blood poured down masking her lower jaw, her skin peeled back over the top of her head and Stiles screamed. He screamed and pushed away scrambling into the corner of his bed up against the wall. This thing that can not be his mother, never ever was his mother, tilts after him and his screams can be heard  on the street.  
      
      
No one comes, no last minute rescue. Embraced by a nightmare, Stiles whimpers and accepts her caress. That's just the way it goes.


End file.
